


Memory foam

by SubtEXt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtEXt/pseuds/SubtEXt
Summary: Dean wakes up from a drunken night with no memory of how he got to bed that night, or how Castiel had ended up next to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivebeenpossessedbysatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenpossessedbysatan/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's gift for ivebeenposessedbysatan. It is also my very first fic and I wrote it on my smart phone so please be kind. 
> 
> Please let me know if you spot want errors.

The alarm buzzed loud in his ear, jolting him out of a deep sleep. With a groan, he reached over to stop the dreadful noise.

He snuggled back down into the pillow, trying to remember the night before. The bitter taste of whiskey still present in his mouth.

He didn't remember leaving the bar last night, but he was happy to wake in his own bed. 

The dark underground room gave no indication of the time save for the alarm clock on the bedside table flashing 6am.

He threw the blankets off, preparing to make his way to the bathroom when he heard a deep groan come from the other side of the mattress.

He froze in confusion at the same moment he realized he was completely nude. Slowly turning to assess the situation, he was greeted with a broad muscular back and a thick head of dark hair.

This wasn't his first time waking up in the company of another man, but he didn't make habit of it. Especially not bringing them back to his place. 

He studied the lean muscles as the man burrowed deeper into the pillow and let out a content little sigh.

It was a nice back, Dean noticed, briefly jealous of the mattresses ability to remember. Maybe he could wake the guy up and make a memory to hold onto.

After making a trip to the restroom and quickly brushing his teeth, he made his way back to the room. The man now laid on his stomach and spread his limbs across the bed.

Dean slipped in beside him, stroking an arm down his back. He hoped the guy wouldn't be too upset that he didn't remember his name.

The man stirred and moaned into the touch, encouraging Dean to map out the lean muscles of his back. Dean dropped a couple kisses onto the mans shoulder, and nudged him to turn and face him.

The man turned and before Dean could process anything, pulled him into a lazy kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Cas smiled up at him, blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Good morning, Dean." He said in a voice that should damn well be illegal.

Dean jumped back, grabbing the covers to hide himself from roaming blue eyes.

"Cas!" He yelled in gruff surprise.

Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Dean's reaction. He studied him for what seemed like hours before his eyes flashed understanding and something darker.

Without a word, he jumped off the bed and gathered the clothes, Dean had missed scattered on the ground.

Cas rushed out of the room, leaving Dean shocked, and confused.

Dean had slept with Cas? How had this happened? Oh god, was Cas as drunk as he was when it happened? He was new to being human, and Dean had gotten him drunk and taken advantage of him. He thought he would be sick. 

Quickly dressing in last nights jeans and faded tee-shirt, Dean made his was to Cas' room and knocked on the door.

"Cas, you in there?" He sighed when there was no answer. "Please open the door Cas, we need to talk." 

He heard a low groan, and bare feet as the padded to the door. "Come in." Cas said when he opened the door, avoiding Deans eyes.

Fully dressed now, Cas flopped down on the bed, crossing his legs and staring at his lap.

"Look, I know you're probably pissed at me for last night. I don't blame you. I just came to apologize, and tell you that I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yes, I understand." If Dean didn't know better he would think that it was disappointment he heard in Cas' voice.

"I need you to look at me, buddy. I know that whatever I say won't make up for what I did, but I don't want things to be awkward between us." Dean said making his way over to where Cas sat. 

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the space on the mattress next to Cas. He accepted the shrug he received in response, as an invitation.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring down at their laps. 

"You don't have to do this, Dean." Cas said in a low, gravely voice. 

"I do." Dean said, shaking his head. "I want you to feel comfortable here, and I fucked up."

"Really, Dean. I'm fine." Cas said quickly. "I'm just embarrassed." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember anything from last night." Dean looked up and gave what he hoped to be a comforting smile.

Cas jumped off the bed and gave a dark chuckle. "I get it, Dean!" He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You really don't have to let me down easy, and not to be unkind, you're bad at it."

Dean looked up in confusion. "I realize that last night was a mistake for you and you didn't mean to take me to bed. Knowing that I am easily forgettable isn't the comfort you seem to think it should be, and I have frankly been humiliated enough for one day."

He crossed the room and opened the door. "Please, leave my room."

\--------------------------------------------------------

3 days passed before they crossed paths. Dean stood at the counter, waiting for his toast to pop. Cas hesitated at the entrance taking a deep breath and making his way to the coffee maker.

"Is this fresh?" He asked in a feigned casual voice. "Yea, made it about 20 minutes ago." Dean answered with big eyes.

Awkwardness radiated between the pair. "I'm going to go read in my room." Cas said before making his exit.

Dean wasn't sure how he and Cas were going to move past this. Cas seemed to be angry, but for reasons Dean didn't understand. 

He clearly remembered going to bed with Dean, so maybe he wasn't as drunk as Dean had been. He also clearly regretted it.

Maybe he would ask Cas to fill him in on how they got from the bar to Deans bed. It would be an awkward conversation, but if he knew what happened, it could help them move past it. 

The other problem is that Dean couldn't shake the image of Castiel's tan naked back in his bed. The taste of his lips during the kiss they had shared. The fact that Cas had not seemed surprised to wake up in Dean's bed, and kissed him anyway. He pushed the thought away.

Later that night he approached Cas' bedroom. A muffled groan echoed through the door making him pause his fist before knocking. Silently, he turned the knob and cracked the door enough to peek inside.

Cas lay spread out in the middle of the full sized bed, naked except for the boxers pulled down around his knees. Hand grasping his thick, stiff cock, slowly stroking up and down the length.

Dean licked his lips and let his eyes follow the movement. 

Cas' other hand reached up to play with his budding nipple. "Oh!" He turned his head and gave a little surprised sigh into the pillow.

Dean was frozen in place. He should either close the door and come back later, or alert Cas to his presence. 

As it was, Dean cupped himself in his pants and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

How long until this went from "cute and taken by surprise" and landed in "creepy pervert voyeur" territory? 

"Oh, fff-fuck." Cas whined and Dean knew that he wanted to be the one making him curse. He wanted to take him apart and find out all the noises he could coax out of the ex-angel.

He creeped into the room and cleared his throat.

Alarmed blue eyes met his in panic. Cas lunged for the blanket tangled around his feet. "Dean! What the hell?" He demanded in a hoarse voice, trying to grasp what dignity he had left.

"Were you close?" Dean rasped.

Cas closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You looked like you were close. What were you thinking about?" 

Cas wished the floor would open and swallow him up bed and all. "None of your business, Dean." His tried for a harsh voice, but it came out more shy.

Dean looked like he just realized where he was. "Oh god! Cas, I'm so sorry. I came in here to apologize about taking advantage of you, and I saw- I heard you and I-" he trailed off looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Cas turned a million shades of red. Dean had heard him? Oh no. "Dean, know you feel guilty for rejecting me after we spent the night together." 

what was he talking about rejecting him? 

"I understand that it meant nothing beyond physical pleasure for you." He closed his eyes and continued. Dean thought it best not to interrupt him.

"You came in here to apologize for your lack of feelings and were greated by me ple-pleasuring myself," He stumbled over the words allowing Dean to see how shaken he actually was. 

"-and moaning your name. I am truly sorry. You don't have to pretend to be interested because you feel bad for me." 

Cas had been thinking about him? He had feelings for him? A slow smile spread across his face.

"You were thinking about me?" He used in his best sexy draw.

Cas opened his eyes and stared up at dean in confusion. "What was I doing?"

Dean made his way over to the bed pulling off his shirt as he went. 

"Uhh." Came Cas' brilliant response.

"Were you replaying our night together? If so, I gotta tell you, that's no fair. You get to replay what happened over and over, and I don't get to remember the sounds you made." He crawled onto the bed. "-the way you felt pressed up against me?"

"Dean I mmhf- I don't understand what is happening." Dean climbed over top of Cas and stared into his eyes.

"You thought I didn't want you." It wasn't a question. "You were wrong. I was so worried that I had taken advantage of you. That you were pissed at me." He let sadness reach his eyes. Then dropped his head, allowing his lips to tickle Cas' ear. "I can show you how wrong you were."

He felt Cas shiver against him and smiled. "Tell me what I'm missing. What did I do to you last time?" He whispered, grinding his growing excitement into Cas' thigh.

"Hmm- you let me drive us home from the bar after Sam left with the blonde bartender." Cas whispered.

Dean kissed down his neck as he spoke, nibbling to urge him to continue. 

"You invited me into your room to watch Netflix. When you opened your laptop there was pornography already pulled up." Cas went on his breath hitching as Dean lapped at his ear.

"The man on the screen was receiving fellatio. You asked if I had eve-mmhf ever-" he trailed off as Dean started to pull the blanket away.

"What did I ask you?" He sat up on his knees and pulled his loose fitting pants down over his hips. He rolled onto his back and pulled them all the way off, leaving him in just boxers. 

He pulled the blanket off, exposing Cas. The boxers still bunched around his knees. 

"You asked if I had ever released into someone's throat." Cas blushed at the crude words. 

"Mmm have you?" Dean licked his lips at the thought of getting to taste this beautiful man.

"At that time, no." He hid his face with his hand as he answered. 

Dean's dick jumped in his boxers. "You're telling me that I got to wrap my mouth around this-" he wrapped a hand around Cas' cock that had stayed at half mass since he walked into the room.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean bit back a laugh. "- and I don’t remember? That doesn't seem fair does it?"

He asked the question as he kissed his way down Cas' lean body. "That seems like something I would like a memory of." Cas nodded, unable to voice a response.

"Keep talking, Angel. Tell me how it felt when I did it the first time." Dean said before licking the swollen purple head.

Cas put a pillow over his head to muffle a loud moan. "No. I want to see your face. I want to hear all the little noises I missed out on the first time." Dean grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor beside the bed.

He lapped at the slit a couple times reveling the taste of precome as it spilled out of the man beneath him. 

God I should have done this years ago. he thought to himself. 

He wrapped his mouth around the head and sunk down as far as he could take him. 

Unable to hold back, Cas bucked his hips and let out a predatory growl.

Dean wrapped a hand around what he couldn't take into his mouth and went still as he met Cas' eyes.

He took the hint and found his voice. "Warm, wet and hot. Oh shit!" Cas panted as the green eyed man bobbed his head and hand in unison. 

"That feels so good. Dean, please." His hands found Dean's hair and tugged.

Dean picked up the pace and reached his other hand up to roll the other mans balls in his palm.

He ground his own neglected dick into the mattress, completely lost in the sounds Cas was making.

"Dean, don't stop. Please don't stop." He was babbling now.

Dean pulled of much to Cas' horror. "Dean, where are you going? I need you!" 

"Shh- it's okay angel, I got you. Want you to let go. Come for me baby. I can't wait to drink it up." Dean barely got his mouth back down before Cas went rigid and came with a howl.

Come drooled out of his mouth as he tried to swallow fast enough to catch it all. What spilled out, he licked up as Cas relaxed.

"Fuck, that was so hot. You came so hard." Dean threw his boxers and straddled Cas' hips. 

"Lick." He held his hand out in front of Cas' mouth. Wrapping the freshly spit covered hand around his aching cock and started pumping his fist. 

Cas watched, mesmerized as the gorgeous man above him closed his eyes and threw his head back. He reached up to roll Dean's nipple between his finger and let the other hand clutch around his hip.

"Oh yeah, Cas." Dean moaned. "Not going to last long." He squeezed his eyes shut. Just as he was ready to come, Cas bucked his hips and lifted him onto his chest. The new position allowed Cas to take the head of Deans cock into his mouth.

"I'm co-coming! Oh, fuck yea." He exploded into Cas' hot mouth.

When he came back down, he was laying with his stomach against Cas face, still straddling the other mans chest. Cas kissed the soft skin of his belly as they both caught their breath. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

Holy shit. Did that really just happen? When can it happen again?

Cas chuckled. "I'm no expert, but I assume it is going to take me a while to recover, before I'm ready for more."

Dean laughed as rolled onto his side to study the most beautiful creature he had ever known. The fucked out look on Castiel's face made his heart leap. Religions were built off less. He would happily worship at that temple.

"If anyone could get me going again, it would be you." He said with a lazy smile.

Cas pulled him into his arms and flipped him onto his back. "I hope that was more memorable for you." His eyes flash gentle sadness before dipping his head for a kiss.

"Mhm, want to go back to my room?" He laid kisses over Cas' face. "We would watch Netflix?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Make more memories for me and my mattress? We can move your stuff in tomorrow?" 

Cas pulled back, with a surprised but hopeful look. "Really?" He asked, trying to school the excitement in his voice. "If you want?" Dean asked with a earnest yet bashful look.

Cas jumped off the bed and started getting dressed. "I want."


End file.
